


the moonlight will discover your truths

by pixieyoshi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriages, Breaking Norms, Chanhee is Hyunjoon's Assistant, Fluff, Hyunjoon Pretends to Not be a Royal, HyunjoonxJuyeon, Implied NewMoon, JuyeonxHyunjoon, Love, M/M, Prince Hyunjoon, Prince Juyeon, Royalty, Yoojung from WekiMeki is featured, lying, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: Prince Juyeon falls in love with a set of eyes who belong to Heo Hyunjoon. But, the Prince does not find worth in his position as he has already lied to Juyeon once. Though, maybe lies do not matter when Juyeon has done the same.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the moonlight will discover your truths

**Author's Note:**

> hello; this is somewhat a fic I created when I was in the middle of crying over hyunjoon's one-year departure. please support our baby and the boyz. anyways, enjoy another royalty au as I'm somewhat obsessed with the concept. <3 thank you if you decided to read this and I hope you have a good time!

Juyeon finds it hard to keep still. With instructions from his bodyguard, he was told to have his bottom glued to the seat for the rest of the time being until the King presents the hour of personal dances with his son. The masquerade party does not make Juyeon anymore less tense, mainly because his bride would be based on the outer looks of their image and maybe even their dancing skills. Juyeon will not lie, he is quite an expert in ballroom dancing and sometimes gets carried away with his moves; the results are not fatal but he’s sure one of the ladies is bound to step on their dresses as they are poofed up to have a radius of at least four inches. He shakes his leg, though he’s been told to quit his tiny haste movements, he is unable to due to his nervousness. There is too much the Kingdom expects, a perfect man lies under the mask but indeed Juyeon is more than just being able to claim that he is blood under the Lee Royal Family. 

The young male is a large clutz, a mediocre cook with barely only major skills, and needs to be reminded about his daily vitamins as he is unable to remember them himself although they merely have to be taken once the night comes about their hours. He does not find his being to be husband material, maybe he can hit things off in a platonic matter. But, he hopes the ladies that begin to line up don’t believe in the gracious rumors that revolve around Juyeon. 

It worries Juyeon as he thinks this yearn of his will not be heard, mainly because the shared-dances do not begin in an hour or so. He believes the line has begun it’s form due to the fact that the Princesses want their share of rights to brag that they were able to dance with Prince Juyeon first. Juyeon still doesn’t believe he’s anything special, “I must use the restroom, excuse my rudeness.” He shortly informs, without any thought he leaves to find the nearest and ditches his guard as he prays large hopes that he doesn’t follow. When he doesn’t hear heavy footsteps trailing behind him, Juyeon mentally celebrates as he was able to breathe for just a little bit. He indeed does go to find the restroom, knowing that their party hall provided a station for cleaning up; there would be multiple stalls and he wishes to not bump into anyone unwanted. When he arrives at his destination, he quickly does his business and walks away to wash his hands. He feels suffocated from the mask, feeling the interior part of it imprinting it’s territory on his skin as the hours flown by. He removes it only for a second; but in that second only anything can happen. 

“My, the Prince is a fairly handsome man.” A voice teases, they come from behind Juyeon which results in him quickly spinning around with his damp hands. The face is unrecognizable, his body is covered in black attire and even the male’s mask is bedazzled with dark crystals and feathers. He shortly takes a place next to Juyeon in order to clean up his palms, “you probably don’t know me. Which is understandable as my Kingdom is irrelevant to most.” 

“A Kingdom is still a Kingdom. May I know your name?” 

“Heo Hyunjoon, I have no royal blood as I am a close friend of Prince Choi Chanhee from Terula. He was able to have someone accompany him on this trip, I’m glad to be able to experience such a time. The atmosphere is elegant, it’s a one in a life-time chance for a middle-class person like me.” 

Juyeon only shrugs, “I think royal living is overrated. Everyone wants it, but there is no peace. You may have the riches and the eyes of surrounding individuals on you. But, being forced into marriage and ruling a Kingdom sounds a bit overwhelming.” 

Hyunjoon’s expression suddenly changes, well, Juyeon can only assume this as the lower-half of his face shifts. “You do have a point. I take my words back then, it is only nice for such a time being when you acknowledge the struggles that are concealed from the villager’s imaginations.” The water from Hyunjoon’s automatic sink turns off, Juyeon still watches his face as he has the urge to ask Hyunjoon to reveal his face. “Excuse my rudeness, but, it is somewhat odd for you to stare at me without having any words fall from your mouth.”

“I want to predict the face that hides under such a beautiful mask.” He unexpectedly says, more of, unconsciously does. Hyunjoon can only chuckle from the sudden words. But, Juyeon’s wonders are his hint to take initiative. 

The mask is removed with such sophistication, Juyeon can’t explain the sight in front of him but it was definitely better than any scene in a movie he’s watched. When the mask is set onto the countertop to rest, Juyeon is granted a rare opportunity of viewing the Heo Hyunjoon who should belong to royal blood as his daggering eyes speak for themselves. He doesn’t know how to explain them as he isn’t confident in his words; but, they are cat-like- dark yet gentle in a form that Juyeon wants to swim in his pupils as they hold lost secrets that Hyunjoon yearns to discover with another soul. Now, he notices his own gazing, but, he doesn’t bother to fix it as taking his sight off a face should be considered a sin. “You are...outstanding…” He mutters without any thought, Hyunjoon’s cool image suddenly fades as the compliment results in unexpected shyness that Juyeon didn’t foresee. “I speak the truth Hyunjoon...you’re stunning.”

“I don’t deserve such compliments from the Prince.” Hyunjoon reaches over to grab his mask, but Juyeon stops him by grabbing his arm. He is somewhat closer to the ravenette, only inches away as Juyeon’s actions led to this position. Hyunjoon doesn’t understand the acts of the Prince; he’s unsure if he is mesmerized by his appearance but it sounds too cocky and a bit narcissistic to believe. “I must return to the ball, Chanhee will begin searching for me.”

“Okay…” Juyeon finally releases his grip and Hyunjoon’s hand continues to reach over to his mask. Returning back to his original state, the mask conceals Hyunjoon’s beauty and it only pains Juyeon’s heart as he finds much wonder in the boy. There is much grace in his looks, not appearance wise, but the way Hyunjoon stares makes Juyeon want to dive into his eyes. He is bewildered by this, in fact, it has made Juyeon more curious about the mere middle-class male. Before he leaves, he ensures to say his last words. “Hyunjoon, dance with me tonight before you leave.” 

Hyunjoon is finding his body half-way through the exit. A small smirk plays on his face as it was endearing to hear such a request. “I make no promises, Juyeon.”

And, Juyeon should have believed him. 

\--

Disappointment only fills Juyeon when he has his left hand clasped in between the fingers of a Princess who did not compare to Hyunjoon. She was one of the few left during the hourly one-on-one Prince dances. He did not find the ravenette in the crowd, with the many masks and individuals that fill the courtroom, it was impossible to seek for one single body. With his lack of focus, the dances have been a bit off with Juyeon missing steps and stepping on the ballgowns of various women. He of course apologizes for himself being a large clutz, but, the ladies only find it adorable as they did not know it was a charm the prince had. The dances end shortly with Princess Yoojung from the countryside, she is sweet enough to compliment his skills of keeping up with the continuous dancing as she had a feeling he was tired. “Though you wear a mask, I can sense there is nothing you seek in the many you’ve danced with. The eyes never lie.” 

Juyeon himself was a terrible liar at times, especially when everything was unanticipated. He gulps, letting go of her waist as their dance is finished. “I...I would hate to admit to your words as they would disappoint the other ladies who believe they have a chance.” 

“There is nothing more wrong than forcing individuals to love each other. I understand your position, therefore I am not offended by your expression. In fact, I am proud that you seek something more than a position.” 

Juyeon brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it gently, “You have a beautiful mind, I praise that. I wish you the best in your journey for love.”

“The same goes for me, Prince Juyeon.” 

After Yoojung is sent back to her table, Juyeon is also sent back to his position near the throne. The surrounding individuals clap as the portion of the night is finished, Juyeon’s father uses a hand gesture to silence the crowd in order to speak. “As you may know, my son is looking for a bride to accompany his journey in ruling our Kingdom once he hits the age of twenty. Though, you all have worth and potential, we must find the best fit for our son and our people.”

Juyeon looks down into his lap, playing with his fingers as the words become fuzzy when entering his ears. He is unable to comprehend them properly as his mind is set on one individual; Heo Hyunjoon is still unable to be found and he forgets the name of the Prince he was accompanying. With Juyeon’s focus being in a whirlpool, he finds his bodyguard snapping a finger at him as he realizes the crowd is staring at him behind their masks. “Juyeon, please remove your masks to speak. What is your criteria for a bride?”

Criteria? Is the first word that echoes through Juyeon’s mind. Why must he place such standards into a bottle and shake them in order to create his perfect fit. In fact, perfection is what leads to the match burning too fast. He’d rather have the unpredictable come about his life, Hyunjoon seemed to have that label on that want as his eyes do not fail to flood Juyeon’s vision. “There must be complete authenticity in their intentions on becoming my significant others. I can not rule when there are lies that have been priorly seeped into their bloodstreams. This is my only concern as it regards results amongst those who we will be taking care of.” 

King Lee nods as he was content with his answer, the people were just as important as his marriage and he was glad that his son was considering both ends of the picture. “My son’s marriage will proceed once we find his chosen wife. If you may know a Princess who was not able to attend who suits his desires, we will be glad to meet her in private.” 

The crowd only murmurs as they discuss the Prince’s wishes. Chanhee, who sits next to Hyunjoon in the back notices how the Prince is out of the loop, he’s sure that it is odd that he was given an invitation to the Prince Juyeon’s gathering when he wasn’t a Princess himself. Knowing the purpose of this ball, Juyeon was hoping to find someone to marry in order to continue the royal blood. “Prince, are you tired? Must I make a request to go back to Terula.”

“No,” As he gently turns down his offer. Chanhee nods as he was quite curious to why the male wasn’t talking much. Well, to be fair he doesn’t like to say much. “Is it possible for a Prince to have interest in someone who does not fall under the Royal family’s expectations?”

“Well, I’m sure there have been previous kings who have fallen in love with commoners before, it’s a tale for the young children who live in the villages as some want to live the fantasy of being chosen by an upcoming ruler. Besides, why do you ask?”

Hyunjoon shifts in his seat, crossing his right leg over his left in order to rest comfortably. “I just believe that Prince Juyeon is only being hypocritical, he wants authenticity in an individual but; the crescents in his eye smile only deceives us as there is a truth that lies beneath his yearns. Of course, most are too naive to see this as they focus on the fact that he ‘wants’ to get married.” 

“My Prince I do not understand the words that come from your mouth. But, if you certainly believe so I will support your argument as I have noticed the Prince has been unfocused as well. Just like you.” Chanhee comments, glancing over to Hyunjoon who doesn’t take the time to make eye contact with him. “Hyunjoon, if you are giving the implication of a male-on-male relationship, I will give you hope that there is no ruling in any Kingdom that denies that right. It will only be seen as uncommon as there haven’t been same-sex marriage in centuries.” 

“Now, I never said I wanted to marry Prince Juyeon.” 

“But your curiosity makes it seem like you do. Or, may I take a guess that you have rising interest in him? I will recall the way you looked at Prince Jaehyun from the Willow Gardens. There is no way in taking a detour Hyunjoon, you can tell me the truth.”

Hyunjoon felt his cheeks burn as he remembered meeting Jaehyun for the first time. As the name of their Kingdom, their mainland is covered in the stunning plants and with them being accompanied by Jaehyun, he can fairly admit that it is a flattering scene. His worth is high, his personality is more than a crystal’s value and if he didn’t already have a marriage in progress, maybe he would have made a move on the boy. “I ran into the Prince in the washroom, he made me feel wanted more than any Princess I’ve met. But, I will be fair and say that I lied and claimed that I am far from royalty, in fact, I used your name to say that you are the Prince of our Kingdom.” 

Chanhee’s eyes widened, “Why did you pull such a stunt? If he remembers my name we will be in big trouble for spreading false information to the Prince himself. I understand your uncertainty that leads to impulsive actions, but, if you are interested in him you must be truthful from the start to not create any commotion.”

Hyunjoon can only pout, it wasn’t his intention to create any ruckus for Chanhee. Being an assistant is a tiring job he presumes. He finally turns his body to acknowledge Chanhee’s presence, “If I go and confront Juyeon with the truth, will you promise me something?”

“Depends on the promise.” Chanhee’s eyes squint as he’s hesitant to hear his response. 

“I want you to enjoy yourself for once, so, visit the Moon’s Bakery the moment we settle back in our kingdom. The son’s owner will be delighted to see you.” Hyunjoon’s final words leave Chanhee’s in subtle-shock as he begins to walk away. He scoffs towards the younger, understanding his small plans. 

“Hyunjoon, may I wish you the best.”

\--

When the clock strikes twelve, the party still is bright in energy and Hyunjoon seeks a way to get himself in a private area away from the setting and with the Prince. But, with his mask a bit different from the rest, his attire stands out from the vibrant crowd that douses themselves in color. So, when Hyunjoon walks closer towards the throne; with his skin covered in black cloth Juyeon is quick enough to recognize the figure walking through the swamp of hues, he is somewhat sudden to stand from his seat. But, Juyeon makes a mere excuse of finding a friend in the crowd, he instructs his bodyguard to stay and Hyunjoon begins to move.

The young ravenette begins to trail away from the palace and out into the courtyard where few people occupy the space. He’s sure it is only the guards who take positions in the outer part of the grand building, but Hyunjoon walks towards the garden in order for their ears to not catch their conversation if they were going to talk. It’s not long until Hyunjoon’s ears capture the heavy footsteps of an incoming person, it’s Juyeon of course. Out of breath and forehead a bit damp as he had his mask off. He assumes it’s from being stuffy and the result of running to find him as well. Hyunjoon appreciates his efforts but doesn’t verbally praise him. “Did you wish to see me that much?”

“I was disappointed to not have a dance with you.” Juyeon begins to walk forward in order to close the distance between them. He reaches over to grab Hyunjoon’s hand in slow motion as he wants to wait for the boy’s reaction. Hyunjoon does not move, in fact, he ancitipcates the moment and is patient for Juyeon to connect his hand to wherever he is reaching. When Juyeon’s hand slips under Hyunjoon’s palm to lift it up gently, Hyunjoon’s fingers are delicate enough to only rest against the air. He kisses Hyunjoon’s hand, the small peck sends an electrifying shock down the ravenette’s back. He’s tense, but only for a quick moment as he’s aware that Juyeon only did it for affectionate purposes. “May I dance with you?”

“There isn’t any music.” 

Juyeon shrugs, putting out a hand to ask for Hyunjoon’s permission. “I’d rather listen to your voice and talk.” Hyunjoon laughs, a small scoff exiting his mouth as he pushes the boy’s left shoulder lightly. “May I?”

“Since you asked politely.” He places his free hand in Juyeon's, his correlating hand is set on Juyeon’s right shoulder while the older positions his hand onto Hyunjoon’s waist. They move together slowly, the breeze is the greatest noise that fills their ears. But, Hyunjoon can feel his own heart race as he looks into the eyes of Juyeon, he’s sure the organ will soon pop out of his system due to the lovingly stare he receives. It feels a bit undeserved, knowing that he has the Prince wrapped around his finger when he has already lied to him. “Although we are in such a romantic state, I must break the atmosphere with some news.”

“Go for it.” 

“Choi Chanhee is not the Prince of Terula, I am.” He quietly admits, Juyeon is able to hear every word as they are only inches away from each other. Hyunjoon waits for him to stop, but, their feet still move in sync and their bodies sway to the nonexistent music. “Are you not surprised?”

“Well, the aura you perceive definitely did not fit with your words. During the moment I only accepted your words because I’ve always been fond of life outside the Kingdom. But, I will say that I am not surprised to hear that you are royalty. Look at you, you’re stunning.” Juyeon explains, Hyunjoon only nods as he can understand his point clearly. “But, even if you are royalty. It does not make my interest in you any different.” 

“You must find a wife in order to rule your kingdom, I am no fit.” 

“A Princess claimed that my eyes show no interest in any of the ones I have danced with. As harsh as it sounds, she is correct. But, when I look at you...there is an unexplainable phenomenon that happens in my soul.” 

Hyunjoon looks away, stopping their dance. “I am not worthy for a prince like you.” Though Hyunjoon seeks love and marriage himself, he does not want to interfere with Juyeon’s way of living as blossoming love between them can lead to chaos. He does not hesitate with his next set of words, although they will do a bit damage to his heart a bit; it must be said. “I will not fall in love with a Prince who contradicts his own words.” 

Juyeon raises a brow, he lowers their hands and places his finger on Hyunjoon's wrist. He presses against his pulse, feeling it as he finds the rate of the small beats increasing. Hyunjoon, who looks at Juyeon with glossy eyes, wants to explain. But, Juyeon can understand his placement. He drops Hyunjoon’s wrist and removes his hand from his waist, he brings it to the ravenette’s cheek. Caressing him with an angelic touch as he uses this trick to calm the boy down. The moonlight shines against Hyunjoon’s pupils, the stars held captive in his eyes as he has much to discover in the dark abyss of his orbs. “I would say the same, but, that would be a complete lie. We’re even with our sets of lies, but your eyes present the truth, Hyunjoon.”

The deep breath Hyunjoon was hiding finally releases, he decides to not hold himself captive in his desires. But, Hyunjoon leans in to kiss him with such softness; it gives Juyeon a sense of life, a taste of reality as he finds that there is more beyond a Kingdom’s royal expectations. The brunette kisses back without any thought, pouring his love into the moment and drowning his thoughts into Hyunjoon’s sensations. When the Hyunjoon ends their scene, he presses a couple of fingers against his lips. “Excuse me for my intrusion...I should have asked” 

“There’s no need, your desires would have displayed under the moon itself.” There, Juyeon pulls him in for another. Hyunjoon can’t help but smile into it as he enjoys Juyeon’s smart-ass words. But, Juyeon is correct; the night that paints over their sky only leads into the moonlight escaping into their eyes to find comfort in each other. Who would've known that an escape to the washroom would lead to Juyeon kissing a prince under the stars in the garden where many eyes from the palace can discover their secrets. 

Chanhee of course, never expected this as he watches from the grand windows from the inside. “Cheers to your new love, Hyunjoon.”


End file.
